


[授权翻译]I'd Wanted You All Along 从始至终

by Harrietable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Schmoop, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrietable/pseuds/Harrietable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam为了保住他是个Omega（还有在Dean不知道的情况下和他结合了）的秘密离家去了斯坦福。有一天Sam在大学派对里被人下了药并进入了发情期，室友Jessica给Dean打了电话，Dean发现了。（喜闻乐见）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Wanted You All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646015) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 这篇文没有BETA，所以如果看到有问题的请一定要跟我说。UP这里纯粹考试前攒人品｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

在这个周六早晨，也就是他平常用来在猎鬼工作结束后的日常懒觉时间，Dean被旅馆床头柜上嗡嗡震动不停的手机给吵醒了。他翻了个身摸到了自己的手机，发现是Sam打来的电话后呆了一会儿。他呻吟了一声，抹了把脸后接起了电话“喂？”

“嗨，额，你是Dean吗？”手机里传来的不是Sam而是一个女人的声音。“我叫Jess，是Sam在斯坦福Omega Complex的室友。真的很抱歉这么早给你打电话，但是。。”

Dean现在完全清醒了，坐了起来。 _Omega？？_ “嘿，额，我是，”Dean在意识到她在等他答复的时候说道。“完全不用在意。Sam他还好吗？”

“其实，这也是我给你打电话的原因，”她说道。“我们在一个派对上庆祝考试结束。某个混蛋觉得偷偷放点小药片在他的饮料里很好玩，然后。。虽然他一直有在服用抑制剂，但是我猜因为是那个迷药让他的周期完全紊乱了，导致他提前进入了发情期。”

“发情期？”Dean不可置信的重复了一遍。 _他的弟弟是个Omega？！_

“没错，”Jess说。“我和几个朋友把她带回了宿舍，我们轮流在照顾他所以你不用担心他的，额，贞操或是别的什么。护士说让他多补充点水分还有吃点布洛芬就能让发情热退下去一些，还说他和我们一起在未结合Omega的宿舍区里呆上大概12个小时之后就会完全恢复。可是这都18个小时了Sam他却一点都没好转。”

“额，好吧，”Dean有点消化不了。“所以，你的意思是他已经。。结合了？”

一段漫长的静默之后她终于说道，“我们—我们以为跟他结合的人是 _你_ 。我们刚把他弄回家的时候他有些神志不清，一直在喊你的名字，还有。。不停地道歉。”她停顿了一下。“我是说，除非我们没找对人，但是你是Sam手机联系人里唯一能找到的Dean了。要不是他现在真的非常痛苦我也不会打给你。”

“艹，”Dean烦躁地手掌拍上额头。“他现在还在那对吧？我可以和他说话吗？”

“我们刚把他弄睡着。可怜的孩子哭叫得都没力气了。”Jess叹了口气。“等他醒过来我再让他联系你好吗？”

“好的，如果那样最好了。谢谢。”Dean从床上下来，把手机夹在脖子和耳朵中间开始打包行李。“还要谢谢你这么照顾他。我现在就出发，一定尽快赶过去，但是我现在在Wyoming所以可能要整整一天的时间才能到那。虽然很不想问，但是能拜托你们和他呆得久些吗？”

“当然！”Jess惊讶的回答，像是不敢相信他竟然会这么问。“他真的是世上最贴心的人了，我知道如果换做是我们中的任何一个他也会这样照顾我们的。而且，恩。。我不知道你们两个之间出了什么问题，而且我知道这不关我什么事—但是拜托请不要怪他。他本来就不想去哪个派对。但是他当时明显在纠结什么东西，所以我们就想把他拽出来放松一下。”

Dean哼了一声。“听起来倒很像他。以前每次都要费好大劲才能把他的麋鹿屁股拖出家门。”

Jess笑了出来。“好吧，我得走了—可不能把他的话费花完。他大概几个小时之后就会醒过来了。到时候我让他喝点水就给你打电话。”

“好的。谢谢了Jess。很高兴认识你。”

“你也是。路上小心悠着点开车”

“我会的，”Dean撒了谎，他一定一发动就会无视任何限速赶过去。“再见。”“再见恩。”

他挂了电话后盯着自己的手机摇了摇头。Dean在前台退完房间钥匙，顺便给老爸发了条短信— _鬼魂已搞定。从Casper离开去加州_ —之后就背起旅行包走向Impala。


	2. Chapter 2

手机再一次响起来的时候Dean刚从一家快餐店吃完午餐准备上路。  
  
“嗨呀，Sammy，”Dean说。“你感觉怎么样？听说你昨晚不太好过。”   
  
 _“Dean，”Sam说话的时候带着明显的哭腔。“真的很抱歉。我当时没法告诉你。你不用过来了，我会没事的。”_  
  
“嘿，哇哦，”Dean打断他。“别急，小牛仔。第一，我已经开到半路了，所以我绝对会过去的。第二，如果我不去的话那我真是史上最糟糕的伴侣了，别指望我不会去什么的。”  
  
Sam可怜兮兮的吸了吸鼻子。“我从没想过把你绑在我身边。那是个意外。我没法抗拒那个。”  
  
“绑住我？”Dean有点不明白。“你这是什么意思，绑在你身边？结合纽带必须要两个人都愿意的时候才能产生，小白痴。而且我还没说完。三，我希望能见见你，所以别想再把我推开了。”  
  
过了很长一段时间电话那头才传来Sam紧张的声音。“你不会。。生气吗？”  
  
“你是说和你结合？你那滑稽的小脑袋瓜里究竟在想什么，我永远都不会因为这件事儿对你生气的。天杀的，我当时都觉得自己是个觊觎着自己小兄弟的大变态了。”他叹气。“我只是有点不高兴你一直对我藏着掖着。你打算什么时候才告诉我我们已经结合了，Sammy？”  
  
又是一段令人不安的沉默，Dean抓在方向盘的手紧了紧。“你没打算告诉我，”他明白了。“你离开了家，这样就不需要告诉我了。”  
  
Dean的一句话让他的小弟弟又哭了出来。“我很抱歉，Dean。”Sam在破碎颤抖的呼吸间不断重复道。“我以为如果我去上大学，我们分开的足够久它就会消失，这样我就不需要拿这事儿烦你了。”  
  
“所以你就打算留我一个，让我觉得自己会孤独终老，而不是拿出点勇气告诉我？天哪，”Dean不可置信地顺了把头发。“你知道多久了?”  
  
“我十三岁的时候，”Sam小心地回道。“有一次你和爸爸出门了整整一周去猎鬼，我借了一件你的帽衫当睡衣，第二天起来的时候我发现床单全湿透了。一开始我以为只是一个梦什么的，但是当情况一直没变的时候我就知道了。”  
  
Dean吹了个口哨。“所以你从那时候就开始瞒着我了？说到这个，你的抑制剂都从哪搞来的？”  
  
Sam笑了，但是听起来有点火了的意思。“学校的护士办公室。我发热的时候就会去那，他们会从老师那把作业拿给我顺便给我几板以后用的药。然后我回到旅店房间把窗户全敞着空调开到最大，祈祷你和老爸回来之前热潮就能过去。”  
  
Dean很想继续对Sam生气，真的—但是一想到他的小弟弟蜷在自己的帽衫里，一个人担惊受怕想着Dean永远不会想要他—这已经足够抹掉他最后一丝怒意。“哦，Sammy，”Dean有些悲伤地说。“告诉我，爸爸知道吗？”  
  
“我从来没说过什么，但是。。我觉得他应该猜到了。”Sam的声音又有些不稳，Dean几乎是本能地加了把油门。“你知道他有多古板。他甚至不会理解为什么我们能够结合。我想如果我愿意继续打猎他说不定能释怀一些，但是。。”  
  
“但是你已经抛下家族事业了，如果我和你一起撒手不干的话老爸是绝对不会喜欢这个的，”Dean帮他讲完了这句话。“别管他了。你是 _我的伴侣，我的弟弟_ ，而且我永远都不会留你一个人了。如果爸爸不喜欢的话那是他自己的问题。”  
  
“嘿，听着。我已经在去斯坦福的路上了。但是我是从Wyoming的鬼镇Casper出发的，所以差不多还要十个小时才能到你那。Jess还有你那些朋友还在照看你吗？”  
  
“恩，”Sam回答。“他们就在外面，我有什么事儿的话喊一声就行。刚刚还和我呆了一会儿，但是我怕他们和我呆的太久也会影响到他们的周期。”  
  
“棒棒的。找个人把申请转到已结合伴侣宿舍的表格带给你，反正你等我闲着也是闲着。”  
  
Sam抽了一口气“你认真的？”  
  
“没错，傻瓜。我很认真。我会留下来，除非你对我有什么意见？”  
  
“没有！当然没有！”Sam赶紧回道。“天哪，Dean，我真的好想你。我爱我现在的生活，但是一切都不一样了。”  
  
“我也想你，Sammy。”他笑着说道。“到时候只有我和你两个人，就像以前一样。你继续念完学位，我也会去找找有没有什么机械师之类的活，可能偶尔还会去照顾照顾附近的案子。然后等你进了斯坦福的法学院，那时候我们说不定已经存够钱买自己的房子了。”  
  
“ _Dean，_ ”Sam又一次哽住了。  
  
“听起来不错对吧？”Dean笑了。“然后你会成为一位牛逼哄哄的律师，然后我就是你的花瓶老公，闲在家里搞搞家务，说不定还要照顾孩子—如果你决定休个假什么的。”  
  
“不能更棒了，”Sam承认，有些不敢置信地叹了口气。“但是，Dean，你真的确定—”  
  
“我对天发誓，”Dean“如果你再说什么我不想要这个，我一定要操你操到下星期。”  
  
Sam安静了一会儿，然后终于回到了他原来那种贱兮兮的样子。“你保证？”  
  
Dean的老二明显对这句话很感兴趣，他呻吟了一声。“你这个黏糊糊的小混蛋，”他说。但比起讨厌这句话听起来感觉更像是饥渴难耐，但是无所谓了。  
  
“那我也是你的小混蛋，”Sam笑着说。  
  
“没错，”Dean真是没法不爱他。“你的确是。去把表格填了。等我到了你宿舍楼下再发短信让你放我进去。”  
  
“好吧，”Sam说。“再见，Dean。”  
  
“去吧，Sammy。一会儿见。”  
  
Dean挂了电话，感觉比几个小时之前好了不少。大部分是因为不用担心小Sammy，但是他怀疑自己下身半硬的状态（而且知道他的小Sammy就是他的 _伴侣_ ，自己上辈子一定做了什么好事）也帮了不少忙。  
  
再等十个小时，小伙计，他想，安慰地拍了拍自己的“小”兄弟。 _十个小时之后我们就会在自己该在的地方了。_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean在凌晨的时候到了，把Impala停在（贵的要死的）访客泊位上后给Sam发了短信让他来宿舍外头碰面。（他估摸着要么让Sam给他搞一个学生停车许可，要么明儿早上自己仿一个。）  
  
对于现在这个点来说这片校区算活跃了—从外面看几乎一半的灯都亮着，在他去找Sam的路上还差点撞上几对醉醺醺的学生情侣。他一开始只是随便走走，想着找张地图或者看看有没有什么指示牌，但是一旦走得稍微近些了他就知道这些都根本没有必要—走到一半的时候一波名为Sam的味道就那样击中了他，气味带来的冲击力让他几乎都没法站稳。Dean从慢走改为慢跑，没过多久就看到Sam站在他宿舍的栅栏门后面冲他挥手。  
  
“嗨，”Sam冲他打招呼，脸上带着的微笑让Dean不禁呼吸一滞。他闻起来像是 _世界上最接近神的造物_ ，Dean甚至得让指甲掐进肉里才能阻止自己直接翻过那该死的门。  
  
门口的保安面无表情的一句“请给我看一下访问者证件”打断了这他们间的无声交流，Dean速度掏出钱包，甚至都没仔细看甩给她的是哪一张卡。  
  
幸好，她只是玩味地看了一眼就说“进来吧，小伙子。”他也这么做了。  
  
Sam，现在已经长成了个巨人的他一下子就把长长的手臂缠在Dean身上，用一种要把他的氧气全抽干的方式吻上他。“真高兴你来了，”他在呼吸的间隔低低说道。即使在光线如此晦暗的情况下Dean都能看出Sam的瞳孔扩张的样子，他得紧紧咬住牙关才能让自己从弟弟身边退开。  
  
“等到里面，”他命令道，把手塞进口袋里。“到里面之前都别碰我。不然我不能保证我还能停下来。”  
  
“什么？”Sam在快要上前时犹豫了一下，向后退到了安全距离内深呼吸了几次。“哦。没错。呃，让我。。”  
  
Sam从屁股口袋里摸出房卡给他们两开了大门。“我住204，”他说着，两部并一步地走上楼梯—而且 _哦_ ，跟在他后面绝对不是Dean做过的最好的选择之一。他的翘臀在走路时伸展着，而且从裤子后方那一小块湿痕来看Dean敢说他已经湿透了，完全打开就等着Dean狠狠的操进去，在他身体里成结，用精液将他灌满--  
  
Dean大口吞咽了一下，让自己冷静了一会儿才跟上他的脚步。  
  
当他们终于到了Sam的房间时，有一只亮粉色的袜子挂在门把手上，上方还有块小白板上写着“ **玩的开心！** **Sam！！** 我去Kelly那睡了，明天下午回来--爱你的Jess ♥♥”。Dean挑眉看着一下子变得通红的Sam。“一定是Jess挂在这的，”他说着把袜子挪开好把门开下来，但是之后又放了回去。“这明显是个，额，暗号。随便了，进来吧。”  
  
房间很小，被两张床和衣柜塞得满满的。Jess的那一边很容易就能看出来--她的床上铺着花朵图样的被子，一个记事板上钉着一堆照片还有一些即事贴，墙上贴着大大小小的海报。Sam的恰恰相反，显得有些死气沉沉--他的床紧贴着地面，铺着纯黑的床具，墙也是空空荡荡一片惨白（除了，想都不用想--非常的符合大学--一份校历，和一些Jess写的有关感谢和鼓励的即时贴）。他们脱下了鞋子，把它们踢到Sam床下方便之后找。  
  
属于Sam的那一半靠着窗户，虽然他似乎是把窗户当作床头柜用的。上面有一个闹钟，一个台灯，几个空水瓶，还有一瓶新拿出来的，甚至能看到外面凝着的水珠。在瓶子边上还有一个白色的小纸包，Sam拿起它研究了一下。然后他就像是那上面着火了一样丢开了它，有些尴尬地笑了笑。“Jess给我留了发情期结束后用的避孕药。”他解释说。  
  
Dean笑着上前捏着Sam的衣服边缘。“到现在为止我真心挺喜欢你那个室友的。”  
  
“她是挺不错的，”Sam同意说，坐在床上伸直胳膊好让Dean把他的T恤从头上脱掉。“但是我现在不是特别想讨论她。”  
  
“我也是，”Dean同意，毫不客气地把夹克抖掉丢在地板上。下一秒他的手就放在了Sam牛仔裤的拉链上，拇指扫过纽扣（如果他趁机摸了一把他弟弟的老二只能说明他是个正常人类）。“我可以吗？”他问道，并在Sam点头时解开了扣子，缓缓地把布料滑下他的胯部。  
  
“别再逗弄我了！”Sam，挣扎出Dean的钳制把他的牛仔裤和袜子踢掉。“为你湿了整整两天，就赶紧操进来。”  
  
明显的，Dean的老二非常想要配合这个计划，他也被想要进入Sam的冲动一下子弄得晕乎乎的，“好吧，”他低吼着，用足以打破世界纪录的速度把剩下来的衣服脱个精光。“短裤脱了，背朝下躺好，”而Sam不能更快地服从了他的命令。  
  
“哦我的老天啊。”在Sam把他的短裤往下拉的时候Dean说道。他的牛仔裤还是湿了， _尽管_ 有一根尺寸可观的黑色假阴茎塞在他的小穴里--而且有两种可能，要么是为了到楼下见他时才滑进去的，要么就是在一开始时就插进去好纾解发情的压力才会湿得这么透。  
  
“ _Dean_ ，”Sam不耐烦的说，而Dean只是摇了摇头，向前靠去。他跪在Sam的大腿上方，在Sam的老二上亲了一下后又各亲了一下他两边的大腿内侧，最后抓住玩具的把手。他缓缓地把哪个假阴茎拉出来看着越来越多的液体漏出来，Sam随着他的动作弓起了他的背部，不断在玩具周围像是不满足一样地收缩着自己的小穴。  
  
“瞧瞧你，为了我这么的湿，Sammy。”Dean喃喃着把玩具摆到一边。“你想要把自己打开点，好让我插进去帮你得到解脱吗？”  
  
“没错，”Sam呻吟着，把手探到身下抓着自己的臀瓣向两边打开。“求你了，Dean，快 _进来_ 。”  
  
Dean又不是什么圣人，怎么有可能抵抗得住他的伴侣现在全身泛着欲望的潮红，粉色的小洞暴露在空气中不耐地收缩着的样子？但是首先--他想先尝一尝，所以他俯下身用胳膊肘撑着床，舔了一口Sam带着咸味和甜味混合着的小洞。  
  
Sam拿起身后的一个枕头，蒙在脸上堵住自己挫败的尖叫声，但是Dean对此可不怎么满意。“这可不好，”他责怪道，突然停下他的节奏，伸出手来把枕头从Sam的手中抽走。 “如果你要为我尖叫的话，宝贝，我希望能听得一清二楚。“  
  
“这里住着的可 _不止我一个_ ，”Sam止不住呻吟。“还有墙也不隔音！我接下来 _几个月_ 都无法直视别人了。”  
  
“挺好的，”Dean坏笑着回道。“让他们知道你的性爱生活多美妙。”  
  
Sam的婊子脸等级达到了新高，Dean立马把它标上了“婊子脸15号”：Sam在性爱中没有按照他自己想要的来。（这更像是三号，Sam被你还有你的人生选择惊呆了，和九号的集合，也是他最喜欢的表情之一：Sam觉得你真的很有趣但是不想承认。）值得庆幸的是Dean有个好记性可以把这些东西都记着，因为它们在Dean把他的拇指滑进Sam的小洞里氏就被完全忘在脑后了，他从里面钩住边缘，开始专心地吸咬舔弄这那里。  
  
当然，他没一会儿就被Sam的抱怨打断了。“我的老天，”他说。“你是有什么障碍吗，因为我没觉得有别的理由能解释为毛你没在 _十分钟_ 之前就在我里面了。”  
  
Dean无奈地从自己的战利品那抽离，顺便不忘欣赏一下那因湿润闪烁着的地方，然后皱着眉说。“不好意思，公主殿下。我以为你才是那个在我狠狠操进去之前比较想要热身运动的人。”  
  
Sam无奈地把头向后砸到枕头上。“我是个Omega，Dean，不是什么 _女孩_ ！直接来就好了。”  
  
Dean翻了翻眼睛。“好吧，好吧，那你得先表现得不像女孩。”他停了下来，眼神在看到床的大小之后疑惑起来。“所以，额，你想怎么。。”  
  
Sam呼出一口气。“和我交换下位置，”他说。“我从很久以前就想着要骑你的老二了。”  
  
“如果你坚持的话，”Dean调笑着说。Sam坐了起来，Dean从他身上滚到一边让他有空间去折腾到新的体位上--他自己原来想着一扭一扭地挪到Sam下面来着，但是Sam就像是举起一根羽毛那样一把Dean捞起来摆成他想要Dean在的地方。（如果说Dean没有被这样搞的全身发热那就完全是在撒谎了。）  
  
Sam的手沿着Dean的身侧上下爱抚着--Dean在Sam的拇指刷过他的乳头时不禁颤抖了一下，Sam给了他一个算计的眼神像是在说他没错过这个小动作--直到一手按在Dean的胯上，另一只手扶着Dean的阴茎对着自己的小洞。  
  
“准备好了？”Sam用着因为情欲而低哑的声音问他，在Dean点头后一寸一寸的慢慢坐了下去。Sam感受到了被充满的灼烧感，在感受到Dean全进去后忍不住发出一声破碎而满足的喘息。Dean把手扶在Sam的腰上，呻吟着感受着Sam在自己的阴茎上抽插。  
  
Sam尝试了几种不同的角度抬起坐下，直到找到那个能让他忘情地仰过头去低吟的位置。“是这个了？”Dean问道，Sam赶紧点头。  
  
现在就轮到Dean当出力气的那个了，他扶着Sam的腰帮他坐起来再坐回去，几次练习后他们就找到了一个稳定的节奏--抬起，按下，向上顶弄。这并不完美，甚至排不进Dean的性爱技巧的前五名--但是这并不怎么重要；反正Dean以后再也不想和任何别的人做这件事了。  
这是他的男孩，他的Sammy，也是他从未想过能够拥有的人，更别说最后他是那个能够把他，他的小Sammy留在身边一辈子的人了--这已经最够 _美妙_ 。  
  
他能感觉到自己的结开始形成了，拖曳着Sam小洞的边缘，但是他希望Sam能先射出来，所以他把一只手从Sam的胯上挪到阴茎上，（认真的，无论是哪个混蛋谣言说Omega的阴茎都很小一定没有见过他的兄弟），尽他最大的可能上下套弄着。“来吧，Sammy，”Dean说着。“来吧，宝贝。为我射出来，射的我们两身上都是。我想看你射出来。”  
  
在第一滴精液落在Dean的小腹上时Sam情不自禁地呜咽了一声，同时Dean感受到了一道热流刷过自己的老二。“这才是我的男孩，”Dean赞美着他。“来吧，继续动Sammy，释放你自己。度过了整整两天的热潮，我知道你还有更多能展示给我的。”  
  
Sam把自己的额头和Dean的靠在一起，大口地呼吸着，微微扭动胯部，感受Dean在他阴茎上的手上下撸动着帮他度过高潮的余韵，下面的小洞绞紧了Dean的阴茎。“感受到那个了吗，Sammy？”Dean问他。“那是我的结。我要把你填的满满的，说不定还能让你怀上小崽，怎么样？看着你的肚子因为小宝宝隆起来，胸部里满满的奶汁，让所有人都知道你是我的。打赌你会喜欢那个。”  
  
“没错,”Sam低声回应道，Dean差点就没听清。“我喜欢那个。”  
  
Dean的高潮像海浪一般击向他，一瞬间像是要把他拖向海底的暗流一样让他几乎无法呼吸。在他射出第一波精液时大口喘息，颤抖着攀上Sam的双肩。  
  
当他再一次找回自己的呼吸时，Dean按着着Sam的肩膀往下推，从背后搂抱着他好让两人一起挤在那张小小的床上。“嘿，”Dean说，手指逗弄着Sam脖子后面细细的毛发。  
  
“嗯？”他的声音带着满足还有满满的睡意。“怎么了？”  
  
“爱你，”Dean说道，“今天在车里给你打电话的时候，你听起来像是对此一无所知，所以。。”他静了下来，有些尴尬。  
  
“我现在知道了，”Sam笑笑，打了个哈欠。“我也爱你。”  
  
“没有秘密了？”  
  
“再也不会有了。”  
  
“睡吧，Sammy。”  
  
“晚安，Dean。”   
  
Dean终于能让自己放松下来，合上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

当Dean睁开眼的时候发现Sam已经醒了，躺在他身边看着他。“老兄，这真的挺变态的。”他模模糊糊地说。Sam笑着无视他的发言，靠过来吻住了他。

过了一会Sam佯装恶心地分开了俩人。“我们俩都有严重的口气。”

“你先开始的，”Dean指出。他抬起手，把手背搭到Sam的额头上。“热潮已经过去了。你吃过避孕药了吗？”

“还没。”Sam用手指在Dean的肚皮上画圈圈。“我有点想。。先跟你讨论一下这个。”

Dean眨了眨眼。“为什么说和我讨论这个？这是你的身体，又不是我的。”

“如果我不吃药的话，这个。。也会是你的孩子。”

Dean张嘴想要说些什么，却被一个哈欠打断了。“现在说这个还太早了，”他嘟囔着。“你瞧，Sammy。我们才刚刚结束讨论你对学校的热情。但是无论怎样我都会支持你，如果你不想吃，我也会赞成。但是你刚度过一个意外的发情期，我不认为现在是重新考虑这种人生大事的好时候你造吗？”

Sam安静了一会儿，叹了口气。“没错，你是对的。我只是。。你昨晚说过的那些话听起来实在是太美好了，而我睡着的时候又梦到了它。”

“真的？”Dean笑着说。“跟我说说看。”

“我们住在城郊，”Sam描述着。“绿色的草坪，粉白色的栅栏，我们的儿子在前院玩耍，而我怀着我们即将出生的宝宝，坐在前院给另外一个小男孩喂奶。”

“天哪，Sammy。”Dean静静的笑了。“这么快就想要一个大家庭了？”

“大概吧，”Sam不置可否。“当你结束了一天的工作后从Impala里面下来，我们的大儿子就像忘吃药了一样对你挥手对你笑。你把他举起来转了个圈圈，然后你走过来抱起了宝宝，扶着我进屋里。”

Dean翻了个身，把头枕在Sam的肩膀上。他一般不会这么黏糊糊的，但是在Sam畅想他们的未来这种时候他还是很乐意搂搂抱抱的（至少他【Dean·软汉子·Winchesters】是这么说服自己的）。“等到我们的收入之类的事都稳定下来之后我一定要让你当我的全职主夫。”

Sam笑了。“对呀没错。这真是蛮正常的。。除了有些部分，像是我们门边装着圣水的喷壶，以及你坚持拿它喷一遍每一个按响我们家门铃的人。”

Dean有点hold不住了。“如果房子里住着你还有我们的孩子的话，这倒是真的蛮有可能的。”他突然皱起了眉头“说真的。我不希望最后跟老爸一样。”

“你不会的，”Sam安抚道。“首先，即使我出了意外你也不会愿意把我撒盐火烧了的，所以如果你敢打一分复仇的念头我的鬼魂就会烦你到死。”

“还算有道理，” Dean同意。但一想到这个可能性他不由得伸手揽过Sam好让自己定下心。

“而且再说了，”Sam说道。“我们可是狂拽酷炫吊的Winchesters。就算怀孕了我也会毫不犹豫的抓起猎枪的。”

“没错。”Dean总算笑了。“我们可以把这个写在我们的邮箱上。‘狂拽酷炫吊的WInchesters，中央大街1600号。’”

“是挺好的，当然，知道我们的小孩开始问那个F开头的词是啥意思，”Sam难掩笑意。他一翻身从Dean的怀抱里挣脱出来，站在床边伸了个大大的懒腰，Dean当然不会放过这个好机会大饱眼福。

“来吧，Dean”Sam对着他伸出手。“虽然宿舍用的是公共澡堂但是每个淋浴间都有隔开，而且至少一个半小时之内都不会有别人来。如果你想要，那个，一起的话？”

“这个可以有，”Dean毫不客气的拉着Sam的手起身。“像是我会放过这个把你再次搞湿的机会一样。”

一直到进入淋浴间Sam都没有停止微笑。

End。

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便安利一个作者hellesobelles的文Safe and Sound，跟这篇文的梗有点像但是那里的丁哥更痴汉，虽然小言但是给不能接受强迫（不是Dean）的童鞋排个雷：千万不能看续篇！！ UP原来已经开始翻了但是没忍住看了续篇完全致郁，只能弃掉QAQ。


End file.
